Laughing for Love
by UnknownNewsie
Summary: ONE SHOT! Spots POVher laugh is what made me fall in love with her at first


This is a one shot that switches from present to past. Everytime you see ~*~*~ it switches. Have fun reading. This is to RANDY!  
  
And Yes, I know some of this doesn't sound like her….but guess what :-P that's what! I wrote it, my rules, my style, so nanananabooboo  
  
*****************************  
  
Laughter. That's the first thing that made me fall in love with her. Her laugh was the first thing I heard and it made me laugh to myself. When she walked into a room the tension and all the hatred was lifted and all someone could feel was happiness. The smile that she had was the most beautiful thing. She had beautiful teeth, yes I stare at them. They were so white and so clear. Her teeth were perfectly aligned. To me, it seemed like there was nothing wrong with her.   
  
~*~*~  
  
It was the beginning of summer, when all the world was dying for some cold air. I was walking my way to Brooklyn, where I'm the leader. I could hear this faint noise that came from a corner and was interested in what it was. I walked over and there were three girls laughing, one had dark blonde hair that was swaying with the wind. Her hair was to her mid back and you could tell that her hair complimented the shape of her face. I smiled watching her laugh and her throwing rocks into the road. She looked over and gave me a slight smile and whispered to her friends. They all looked at me and giggled, I tried to look casual by putting my hand up to my head pretending to scratch my head, but they new that was just an act. They all looked back at each other and ran off in the direction of my lodging house. I jogged behind them wanting to know where they were heading and to my surprise they ran into my lodging house.   
  
"Hey dere Spot!" I looked over and saw Ticks running up to me. He slapped my shoulder with his hand and continued, "Ise see dat youse met the Georgina girls."  
  
"Not really. When did dey start living under dis roof?"   
  
"Ise guess dis would be de're first week." He looked at me and back at the lodging house. "One of dem catch yer eye?" I looked back at him and smirked, this kid knew me to well.   
  
"Youse could say dat."   
  
~*~*~  
  
I looked back down at the girl who I have known for almost a year. She looked so innocent and all I could do was cry for something I had no control of. She laid on my bed looking so frail and fragile, nothing like what she was before hand. She was mine. She was my Randy.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Names Randy. Youse must be Spot." She gave me a smile and held her hand out for me to shake.   
  
"Yea Ise am Spot. If you goils haven't hoird about da strike den Ise be gladly to tell ya how me boys and I saved da-"  
  
"No tanks. Wese hoird enough from da boys in Manhattan." A girl with jet black hair that went to her shoulders smiled and giggled. "Not saying dat youse couldn't make it interesting, but Ise tink our ears have had enough." I looked at Randy and she looked at the girl then back at me.   
  
"Ise wouldn't mind hearing yer story Spot." I smiled, she looked so beautiful in her pants that she wore. Some girls wore pants but they didn't make as much as girls who wore skirts, but she could pull it off. "But not in here, dis bunkroom is getting way to loud." I looked around and saw a bunch of smoke filling the air and watching a few guys play poker or wrestling.   
  
"Wese could go up to da roof."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I haven't left her side since the accident. I haven't left her side ever since I've met her. I just wanted her to be my side right now instead of in that bed.   
  
"Spot?" A voice came from the door, when I didn't answer I heard the footsteps enter the room and up to the bed. "Youse need to get out. She'll be okay."  
  
"Ise can't leave 'er." I said sternly, and I meant it.   
  
"Spot yer turning into a zombie, youse need sleep. Youse can't hang around here all day hoping dat she'll wake up. She will when she's ready."  
  
"Do youse tink dat she won't wake up because of me? Do youse tink she's scared of what will happen?"  
  
"Spot, Ise know from da bottom of my heart dat she loves ya. She would do anytin fer her. And it might not even be her choice to be where she is now. Just give her time, meanwhile youse should get some sleep and some fresh air. Da rest of da boys will keep an eye out for her." I looked up to see Ticks staring down at me. I nodded and looked back down at Randy. I quickly kissed her hand and left.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dat was a great story." Randy said sitting on my bed laughing her head off. I didn't see what was so funny. "Ise can just see youse know, jumping down on da fire escape shooting off yer sling shots."  
  
"Its da truth!" I said smiling and then tackling her so I was on top of her. She smiled at me for a second and then I rolled off of her. "Umm so what are youse doing tomorrow after selling?" I asked looking down at my feet that hung off the bed.   
  
"Well Ise was hoping dis real cutie would ask me out to dinner. Hopefully he has da guts to do it." I looked over at her, was she hinting at me?  
  
"Is he a real cutie?" I said scooting closer to her. She looked at me and smiled, adding a little blush to her cheeks.   
  
"Yea he is." I saw her look at my lips and then back at my eyes. I slowly leaned in and touched her lips with mine. Her lips were so soft and all I was craving was more of her. I quickly put my hand up to her face and the other one on her waist. I added more pressure and then slightly licking her lips asking for permission for me to enter. I could feel her smile and then she opened her mouth, letting our tongues have a small battle. We pulled apart a couple minutes later breathless. Not saying a word to each other. I looked at her and she looked at me and we both smiled.  
  
"So does dis mean you'll go out to dinner wit me tomorrow?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled and then slapped my arm and laughed. This was a new beginning for Randy and I.   
  
~*~*~   
  
I sat on the crates on the dock that I owned. Thinking about how I wanted to hold Randy in my arms and just see that twinkle in her eye.   
  
"SPOT!" I looked over to the pier and there stood one of the younger newsies.   
  
"What Boiler?" I asked aggravated, I wanted to think alone, have some quiet time, but that never happens anymore.  
  
"Its Randy! Hurry!" Just the mention of her name made my heart jump. I ran as quickly as possible to the lodging house to see what was happening. The door was opened and I ran up the stairs to my room. I entered the room with a loud bang, the door hitting the wall.   
  
"Spot!" I looked over and saw Randy sitting up smiling. I stood still, it was her, it was my Randy. She was awake.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Spot would youse please tell me where we're going?"  
  
"No. For da past eight months youse have been bothering me bout every place wese go to. This one is gonna be a surprise." I smiled at her. We were walking down the road when we saw someone lose some cash on the other side of the road. Randy looked at me with her devilish grin.  
  
"I'll race youse."   
  
"Your on." And so we started to run for the other side of the street, but unluckily there was a carriage heading down the road to. I tried to get Randy to stop but she kept going. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. I heard a loud crash and opened up my eyes to see Randy lying on the ground lifeless. The next thing I knew the doctor was telling me she was in a coma. There was a possibility of her not coming out of it.   
  
~*~*~   
  
I quickly ran to her, hugging her so tightly that no one would take her away from me again. I started to cry and I knew that there was no chance of me holding it back.   
  
"Ise love you Randy."   
  
"Ise love you to Spot." She said hugging me tighter and kissing my neck. We pulled apart, still holding onto each others hands. "Your so cold Spot." She put one of her hands up to my cheeks. "You were at the pier weren't you." I nodded. She kissed my nose and wiped away my tears.   
  
"Ise love you Randy. Don't leave me again, please?"   
  
"Ise won't." She smiled at me and then for old times sake, I tickled her, making her laugh. Her wonderful laugh, the laugh that I could laugh at myself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it. Dedicated to Randy!  
  
Sami  
  
Review please 


End file.
